Pheonix Wright Questionings
This is a list of questionings done in Wright's final smash. This page is not finished. Questionings against Dog Phoenix: This is a chart of what controllers broke most during NES games... Dog: *barks* Phoenix:... and they broke the most when players were playing Duck Hunt! Dog: *dosen't care* against Steve Pheonix: Your nametag was seen in that house... Steve:..... Pheonix: Which was griefed shortly after! YOU were the one to grief it! Steve:......! against Nikki Phoenix: There's been pictures that make players uncomfortable... Nikki:.... Phoenix: ...AND you are the one sending them! Nikki: *shocked* against Taskmaster Phoenix: Those moves you used against us are awfully famililiar. Taskmaster: Meh... Phoenix: You are guilty for... Taskmaster: *sweats* Phoenix: COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT! Taskmaster: That is a crime?! against Phoenix Wright Phoenix: You have been impersonating me at the previous trial! Phoenix (target): Wha!? Judge: What's the meaning of this? Phoenix: That's simple, your honor. That attorney's badge... Is a fake! Phoenix (target): O-Objection!!! Against Dante Dante: So what's the problem? Phoenix: This court has seen you firing guns! Dante:... Phoenix: And you made everything STYLISH! Dante: Nooooooooo! Against Frank West Phoenix: There is nothing wrong with killing zombies... But... Frank: *snaps a photo of Phoenix* One more, smile! Phoenix: But you killed many mentally insane people! That's murder! Frank: Aargh! *keeps spinning around and randomly snaps photos* Phoenix: And cameras are strictly forbidden in court! Frank: No way! against Chris Phoenix: So the Resident Evil games, are widely popular... Chris: And what's this Resident Evil thing...? Phoenix: Except Resident Evil 6. Bring back the old Resident Evil! Now! Chris: But there's nothing I can do!!! :'( against Randomfrog Phoenix: There's something wrong, Frog. Frog:.... and what is that? Phoenix: You insult mentally retarded people! You constantly use material that involves stupidity! Frog: ...... And how is this a crime, Mister Wright? Phoenix: Er..... against Octodad Phoenix: You claim to be a human, mister Octodad. Octodad: *blurbs of agreement* Phoenix: But you have been seen doing many Octopus-like things, such as creating ink, or never drowning. Octodad: *blurbs of nervousness* Phoenix: You're secretly an octopus! Octodad: BRBLRBRLLBRLOOO! against Vergil Phoenix: You are still hungry for power? Vergil: Without power, you can't protect anything. Phoenix: That does not explain you betraying your own family! Vergil: ... Phoenix: Sparda is disappointed in you! Vergil: Argh... *sweats* against PewDiePie Phoenix: You have been seen throwing Timothy off bikes and into cliffs... Pewds: So? Phoenix: That's muder! Pewds: But he's an annoying *****! Phoenix: Can't argue with that. against PBG Phoenix: You have been stealing stuff, hacking computers, smashing trucks and beating kids. What caused you to do these crimes? PBG: Beeecause I could. Phoenix: Oh. against ILikeTrains Kid Phoenix: You have killed thousands of people with your opinion on trains. You must stop this. TrainsKid: I Liek Trains. Phoenix: Oh, christ. against Eevee Phoenix: You seem to have many different forms. Eevee: Eevee. Phoenix: So you are charged with identity theft! Eevee: Eeveee! against Chell Phoenix: No weapons in court. Chell: *drops portal gun* against Goomba Phoenix: You've been murdering Mario since the day you've met! Goomba:..... Phoenix: Aresst him. Goomba: ):